Million Dollars
by Project Nevermore
Summary: RvB Slash, OneShot. Cappy FlowersGrif. Grif wakes up one morning to find the most unusual thing he's seen in a while...Flowers singing outside red base.


Author's Note: I can't believe...I actually wrote this. Say hello to my latest crack pairings. The song 'If I Had a Million Dollars' used in this story is by the Barenaked Ladies. One of the singers plays Captain Flowers in the series...did you know that? O

Dexter Grif was awoken rather abruptly that morning. Not from Donut prancing into his room announcing breakfast. Not from Sarge bursting in to order him around some more. Not Simmons coming in to irritate him like he always did. Not Lopez coming in and...Lopezing around in Spanish. Dexter Grif was awoken by the thing he least expected in a disgustingly hot, unnaturally deserted, and unbearably dirty canyon he had called his home for the past few months.

Dexter Grif was awoken by a guitar, accompanied by a strangely familiar voice serenading just outside his window. He cracked his hazel eyes open, a rush of unpleasant, blazing sun blinding him for a moment. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and sat up in bed, bones snapping and crackling as he stretched. It took a long while for the song to register in his head, a faint country feel to it. Confused, Grif stumbled out of bed and into the hallway. Quiet. Everyone was still asleep it appeared and Grif started to wonder what the hell he was doing up at that hour. Seemed like the crack of dawn. But what kept the brunette private going was who in their right mind would be singing outside red base at dawn. So, he trudged to the entrance of the base and peered into the morning light. What met his eyes was even more surprising than the serenading.

Captain Butch Flowers of the Blue Army was outside Red Base singing a song and playing a guitar. Grif cocked his head to the side and observed the scene, positive that he was dreaming. The long haired brunette was just a few feet away, perched on a rock just to Grif's left side. He sat cross legged and eyes closed, strumming the strings peacefully and singing sweetly into the morning. A tune that went something like this...

"If I had a million dollars...Well, I'd buy you a house. If I had a million dollars..." Flowers smiled inwardly, continuing his song in perfect harmony. Singing it loud and clear so the one he loved could hear it. Little did he know, the man was right there...standing frozen in the doorway of Red Base, eyes wide with surprise, awe, fear, and a little confusion.

"If I had a million dollars...Well, I'd buy you a K car. A nice reliant automobile. And if I had a million dollars...I'd buy-" Flowers' song was cut short at he was promptly tackled to the ground and pulled behind the rock. Grif put a finger to the blue's mouth and shushed him before he could speak.

"What are you _doing_ here!" Grif asked in a harsh whisper, darting glances over the rock to see if anyone heard or saw them. Flowers gave him a broad smile and strummed the strings of his guitar once more.

"If I had a million dollars...I'd buy your love..." He sung in a whisper, kissing the red softly on the lips as he finished. Grif smirked, a small twinkle appearing in his dark eyes. Flowers returned the smirk, a similar twinkle dancing in his own green eyes. Grif sighed heavily and leaned against the rock, looking at Flowers with concern.

"Its suicide for you to come here, you're a blue. I'm a red. I told you it isn't going to work. I told you...we shouldn't see each other anymore..." Grif explained, looking longingly to the sky. He truly did want to be with Flowers and be happy. But this was a war...and he couldn't risk it. He didn't want to risk Butch's life. He wasn't worth it.

"That...that's why I came here..." Butch said, hurt apparent in his voice, "I love you. I don't want to lose you. Screw this war! Screw everything! Lets run away!"

Grif snorted, frowning and looking to the blue. Flowers looked back with pain in his eyes and Grif knew that what he did was wrong. He realized that he shouldn't have pushed Butch away.

"I'm...I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. But, think about it. We're endangering each other by being together. How are we going to change that?" Grif asked, casting a side glance to Red Base to make sure Donut wasn't out on his morning run yet. It remained deathly quiet for the next few minutes. Neither could think of a way for it to work...and they both knew it. Grif slipped into deep thought as they sat there, remembering back when they first met. When they first realized they were meant for each other.

Flashback Time, kiddies!

"So, have we all agreed that there will be a cease fire between both armies for the next two days?" Sarge asked in his normal gruff voice. Murmurs of agreements rang throughout the crowd. A small crowd, both Red and Blue armies standing together, deciding that they needed a break. Peace time. Relaxing time. Captain Flowers and Sarge shook hands before they split, Sarge grumbling under his breath as he headed back to his own base. Church split off from the group, leaving the rest to mingle among themselves. Grif sat alone in a corner, having brought a lunch with him and was now eating it under the shade of a dead tree. The last blue and last red hung together, leaving Flowers alone...and with Grif. He wandered over to the munching red and smiled warmly, his helmet under arm.

"Hello there. Mind if I join you?" Butch asked, and before he even received an answer, he sat next to the red and picked up a cracker. He examined it before popping it his mouth. Grif raised an eyebrow, eyeing the blue suspiciously.

"What do you want?" Grif asked, biting down on his sandwich. Ham on plain, stale bread. Not much, but it was all he could scrounge. Flowers gave him a broad smile that he would later come to adore and ate another cracker he picked from the pile of food.

"Just thought I'd come. Have a civil conversation while we had the time. Nice day isn't it?" Flowers answered, receiving a grunt in reply from Grif. The blue frowned and watched Grif closely, occasionally snacking on one of Grif's crackers. He soon gave up on trying to communicate with Grif and hummed a tune softly. Grif raised his head, studying Flowers closely.

"Hey, that's a nice song." Grif finally spoke, setting down his food and leaning back and closing his eyes. He let the tune sink in and soon found himself humming along with Flowers.

"Its an original tune. Wrote it myself." Butch said after a few minutes of humming the song, "Its called, 'If I Had a Million Dollars.' Its kind of stupid, but catchy, I must admit."

Grif didn't reply, but instead continued to hum the song. Flowers started to chuckle quietly, quite pleased that his song was going over so well.

"If I Had a Million Dollars, I would buy a fridge. Put those little pre-wrapped sausages in there. You know, they have pre-wrapped sausages, but not pre-wrapped bacon." Grif commented, sitting up and opening his eyes.

"Can you blame them?" Flowers asked, tilting his head and watching Grif. The red pondered this for a moment before answering.

"Ah, yeah!" He replied, choosing a candy bar from his pile and biting into it. Flowers let out a hearty laugh, clutching his side as it started aching from too much laughter. Grif raised an eyebrow curiously before starting to chuckle himself.

Then, those two realized...the other team wasn't so bad...

Flashback End!

"We could buy fancy ketchup with all that money, you know." Grif said, breaking the silence after what seemed like hours of silent thought. Flowers looked to Grif, an awkward silence falling over them once again, before he burst into a fit of laughter. Grif couldn't help but laugh along with him.

At the moment, he really didn't care if anyone heard them. He was in love. He was with the one he loved, laughing, kissing and smiling. Fuck the war, he had Butch Flowers...and he wouldn't give it up for a million dollars.

_If I had a million dollars...I'd buy your love..._

_If I had a million dollars...I'd be rich._


End file.
